Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 099
"The Key Factor", known as "Judai vs. The Terror of the Laser Satellite" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It aired in Japan on August 23, 2006, and in the US on February 15, 2007. Summary With his last remnants of strength, Sartorius temporarily breaks free from his possessed self, with his good spirit delivering to Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix two keys that are to activate the orbiting satellite owned by Prince Ojin's kingdom. However, the Light of Destruction has discovered Sartorius's betrayal, and a fragment of it possesses Prince Ojin, who challenges Jaden to a Duel for control of his satellite key. While Jaden manages to survive Ojin's One Turn Kill and destroy one of his "Satellite Cannons", Ojin merely shrugs this off as a minor setback and reveals the most powerful monster his Deck can produce—the "Satellite Laser Balsam", a "Satellite" monster with a Piercing effect, and one that would gain 3000 attack points with each of Ojin's passing turns. But even this is not enough to win Ojin the Duel, as Jaden makes a comeback with "Change of Hero - Reflector Ray". Unfortunately, while that fragment of the Light of Destruction leaves Ojin, Sartorius decides to target Aster and claim his key, in an ultimate attempt to claim both. Featured Duel Jaden's turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in attack position *Sets a card Ojin's turn *Sets a card *Activates "Trap Booster", discarding "Satellite Cannon" to activate "Call of the Haunted" from his hand and Special Summon "Satellite Cannon" (0/0) from his Graveyard. *Activates "Inferno Reckless Summon" to Special Summon two more "Satellite Cannons" (0/0 each) *Activates "Charge", giving each "Satellite Cannon" 2000 ATK *Attacks and destroys "Sparkman" with 1 "Satellite Cannon" (Jaden 3600) *Another "Satellite Cannon" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden 1600) *When the third "Satellite Cannon" attacks, Jaden activates "Hero Spirit", which reduces Battle Damage to 0, since an "Elemental Hero" he controlled was destroyed in battle. *After damage calculation, the ATK of all 3 "Satellite Cannons" become 0. *During the End Phase, each "Satellite Cannon" gains 1000 ATK. Jaden's turn *Activates "Polymerization", fusing Elemental Heroes "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" from his hand to form "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) *Attacks a "Satellite Cannon" with "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (Ojin 2900) *Since "Flame Wingman" is a monster below Level 8, "Satellite Cannon" is not destroyed in battle. *Sets a card Ojin's turn *Activates "Union Attack", giving 1 "Satellite Cannon" the ATK of the other 2 "Satellite Cannons" (3000/0), but if the monster affected by "Union Attack" attacks, Jaden does not take Battle Damage, and no other Attack Position monsters Ojin controls can attack. *"Satellite Cannon" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman", with "Union Attack" allowing Jaden to take no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, its ATK becomes 0. *During the End Phase, 2 "Satellite Cannons" gain 1000 ATK (2000/0 each) while the last "Satellite Cannon's" ATK becomes 1000. Jaden's turn *Activates "Miracle Fusion", removing from play Elemental Heroes "Flame Wingman" and "Sparkman" in his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in attack position. *"Shining Flare Wingman's" ATK increases to 3100, because 2 Elemental Heroes are in Jaden's Graveyard. *"Shining Flare Wingman" attacks the "Satellite Cannon" with 1000 ATK, destroying it (Ojin 800). *Ojin activates "Debris Station" and sends his other two "Satellite Cannons" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Satellite Laser Balsam" (0/2000), whose ATK becomes 3000, since it was summoned with "Debris Station's" effect. Ojin's turn *Activates "Book of Moon" to switch "Shining Flare Wingman" to face-down defense position *Attacks and destroys "Shining Flare Wingman" with "Satellite Laser Balsam", whose effect inflicts piercing damage to Jaden (Jaden 700) *Jaden activates "Change of Hero - Reflector Ray", inflicting damage to Ojin equal to "Shining Flare Wingman's" Level x 300 (Ojin 0) *Jaden wins Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.